Pasión Carmesí
by Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Un encuentro descrito por Sakura; un poema que relata un instante en la vida de ambos protagonistas, develando, una verdad y los sentimientos de la forma más extraña, descubriendo que la pasión más intensa es la que se vive en el corazón…


Hola, hola; he aqui una nueva historia para Naruto...bueno no es una historia como tal, es un poema xD. No se que tal estara, aunque a mi perspectiva creo que bien, bueno de todos modos, espero sus criticas, comentarios, patadas, shuriken, amenazas de muerte... xD

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto...

* * *

*:*:*:*:*

_**Pasión Carmesí**_

By Tsuki Lawliet

*:*:*:*:*

El tiempo se detiene

No hay cabida, para nadie más…

En tu Luna de Sangre

Puedo sentir tu tristeza

Paralela a la mía…

Sincronizada a mi corazón

No tienes que esconder

La aflicción de tu vida

Ni la razón de tu traición

No fuiste culpable, ni lo serás jamás

Solo eres una víctima

De aquellos que juegan a ser Dios

De los que mueven los hilos del destino, con su crueldad

Cual inocente marioneta fuiste tú,

Cuan malvados fueron esos

Quienes acabaron con tu inocencia

Y destruyeron tu ilusión…

*:*:*:*:*

Tus sedientos ojos rojos

Inexpresivos, tan prohibidos

Indagan en los míos

Mezclando el verde y el carmesí

Siendo algo extraño, un sin razón

Aun medio de la abstracción

Con que miras, con que me analizas

Me desnudas

Estando como indomable fiera

Controlas mi voluntad

Aunque limite mi corazón, con estacas de hielo,

La derrites con tu calor, con tu misterio,

Ahora marcado en mi alma

Desvaneciendo mi razón

*:*:*:*:*

Y tus nubes rojas,

Contrastando con el negro

No tiene nada

No tiene vida

Y eso bien lo sabes,

No acabaras conmigo

Y menos siendo tan miserable

¿Eso es lo que encubres?

¿Eso es lo que callas?

Tal vez no eres tan malo

Ruego entre mi mente

Que tan solo sea juego

De esos juegos peligrosos

Que tanto te gusta jugar

*:*:*:*:*

Te me acercas

Puedo vislumbrarte difusamente

¿Que me hiciste?

¿Que me haces?

Tus labios me acechan

Como bestia inquieta

Desfallezco, y no es para menos

Pero aun no pierdo mis fuerzas

Aléjate, suplico a mi voluntad

Pero no me escucha

Ahora es tu esclava, tu fiel prisionera

No puedo hacer más

Siento tus manos devorándome

Enviándome a otro espacio

Olvidando este universo

Viajando contigo

Entregándome por completo

A tus labios, a tus ojos

A tus manos,

A ti…

*:*:*:*:*

Pero…

Siento la sal de tu alma

La amargura de tus días

Un dolor grabado en piedra

Arraigado en tu mente, en tu corazón

Déjame arrancarlo

Tócame, ámame con locura

Y yo desapareceré ese dolor

Lo pretenderé con mi vida

Aunque muera en el intento…

*:*:*:*:*

Ahora me envuelves con frenesí

Elevándome a un quinto cielo

Hundiéndome en un profundo abismo

Quiero ser tuya

Una cautiva atada en tu eternidad

La poesía de tu inspiración

La mujer de tus rotos sueños

Y el amor prohibido

Que ahora reniega tu corazón

*:*:*:*:*

No quiero que acabe

No rompas este lapsus

Has de este momento

Un eterno segundo

Inmortalízalo con tu esencia

Con tu instinto animal

Ven, quédate conmigo

Cae en estas sumisas redes

Bésame, devórame,

Aférrate,

A mi…

*:*

Ignorando al peligro latente

A unos pasos de un encuentro

Que puede ser fatídico

Ocúltame con tu sadismo

Llévame entre apariencias

Y sigamos entregándonos

Los ruidos son más cercanos

Ellos llegan, para juzgarte

Como hacen todos los humanos

Pueden ser más injustos…

*:*

No te dejaré

Me quedare aquí, ya te lo dije

Tú me sigues besando,

Ahora con más fuerzas

No me quieres dejar

Como yo tampoco a ti

Este amor prohibido,

No tiene un futuro

Porque existe un maldito destino

Me tomas de la mano

Y me encadenas con tu culpa

Tu inocente error

*:*:*:*:*

Son siete almas,

Siete intentos de sentencia

Unos miserables, sin sentido del oído

Que no escuchan las verdades

Que se ciegan ante el pánico

Y entregan su vida a la mentira

Aun sin saberlo

Me dan tanta lástima

Por su pérfida ignorancia

Que disfrazan de justicia

Y la creen redención…

*:*:*:*:*

Me desapareces de tu mundo

Volviendo a la realidad

Apreciando el verde

Desapareciendo el calor de tu escarlata…

Ya no hay más salida

Al menos eso parece

Vil incertidumbre

Cruel desesperación

No por mí, sino por ti

No permitiré que se te acerquen

Porque ahora yo soy tuya

Y defenderé a mi amo

Con sacrificio y efusión…

*:*:*:*:*

Todo parecía cenizo,

Al menos, el recuerdo de aquella vez

Rememorando el auge del peligro,

La juventud de mi corazón…

Carmesí, una deliciosa pasión carmesí

Oculta como luna entre las nubes

Como piedras en el mar

Pero que vive, allí

Esparcida entre la espuma

Y la fuerza de los días

*:*:*:*:*

Ahora estas aquí,

A mi lado y para siempre

Ya no habrá un pasado,

No pensemos en un futuro

Solo vivamos el presente

Con el fruto de nuestra locura

Y el regalo de nuestras vidas

*:*

Te amo Itachi,

Jamás amaré alguien como te amo a ti

A nadie seria tan fiel

No existiría jamás alguien,

Que me dominara

Que me adorara tanto,

Nunca, jamás

No a alguien,

Que me amara como tú…

*:*:*:*:*

* * *

.***Notas finales de la autora***. :

**Aclaraciones**: En caso de no entender la primera parte – está un poco confusa – donde dice "no hay cabida…""luna de sangre", Sakura se refiere al Tsukiyomi de Itachi, que es básicamente donde se desarrolla todo jeje, y al final cuando los descubrieron los ninjas de Konoha, en un bosque o algo asi, y la pelirrosa vuelve a la realidad para salvar a Itachito awww xD…jeje bueno, los dos últimos versos, enmarcan todo lo anterior como un recuerdo. Para esa época ya habían pasado algunos años y pues como hubiera querido, ^_^U que hubiesen tenido a sus retoños –pañito para limpiar las lagrimas – T-T son adorables, venero el ItaSaku…

Ahora, ¿Que tal les pareció?, ¿bueno, regular, malo, muy malo? xD, si desean expresar sus inquietudes, hagan click, aquí abajito y escriben un lindo comentario wiiiii ^_^ - ojitos de cachorro…

Bueno, mis niños cuídense mucho, y escríbanle a esta loca sin oficio… prometo responder a sus comentarios ^_^

Nos leeremos en próximas historias o poemas, como sea xD

Que tengan un feliz día…

Sayo…


End file.
